Connecting filter parts using a bayonet joint in a reversibly detachable manner is known. The bayonet joint permits simple, tool-free exchange of the filter parts.
Installing a filter element for a water filter using a bayonet joint has become known from DE 10 2007 038 018 A1. Using the “lock-and-key principle,” the bayonet joint prevents the wrong filter element from being installed.
DE 10 2010 035 465 A1 discloses a filter having a filter head and a filter bowl. The filter bowl may be attached to the filter head by means of a bayonet joint. The bayonet joint has a locking shoulder that is embodied for holding the filter bowl in a final position.
A filter having a filter element and a filter bowl has become known from US 2011/0147297 A1. The filter element may be placed into the filter bowl. Filter element and filter bowl have bayonet projections that complete one another. The mutually completed bayonet projections connect the filter element in the filter bowl to a filter head for the filter.
Furthermore DE 197 07 132 A1 discloses a filter having a filter element and a filter housing. The filter element can be locked in the filter housing. The locking connection has a locking recess with various locking areas.
Finally, an oil filter became known from WO 2011/144582 A1. The oil filter includes a bayonet joint having a bayonet slotted guide and a bayonet projection. The bayonet projection may be guided in the bayonet slotted guide successively in a first insertion direction, in a first transverse direction that runs transverse to the insertion direction, and in a second transverse direction that is both transverse to the insertion direction and is also transverse to the first transverse direction, to a first locking position in the form of a locking area.
With the known filters, medium may escape when filter parts are exchanged.